trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ane Shadow War
In the mid 24th century Ane tentatively began to explore the Alternate universes with the Johnson continua drive. As is common for such reality bending one of the first things they encountered was a universe that contained the Ane Empire. That thing that every paranoid nut case has ever feared about the Ane. That they would use their telepathic powers to control those around them, for their own good of course. The planets and the races were familiar, but the Ane were the telepathic overlords of everyone. As a result they were behind the curve of technology. Human ships were decidedly primitive even the familiar Ane designs were behind the times. No HE warp drives, no RI computers. It seems that making everyone happy kills innovation. The two versions of the All had decidedly different ideas as how one should deal with other races. For the only time in the history of the Ane, they contended with each other. What followed was The Shadow War or, The War in Which No One Shouted. Conflict though it was it was a very Ane conflict. Entirely telepathic and reaching across the ginnungagap in the 11th dimension the two versions of the All squared off and debated the correctness of their viewpoint, politely. What we call the Prime Ane prevailing. The Ane Empire was then dismantled, with suggestions from the Prime Ane on how to do it without disruption. Aftermath One result was the Empire Ane shipped dozens of vessels to the Prime Ane. These were stored in the back of Builder Station against future need. These Unity class and Euphrates class vessels where not to current standards. There was debate over whether to upgrade them and use them or to not. The needs of the Far Sector brought the matter to decision. With the Balmoran Federation annexing itself to the main Federation and the addition of low warp cultures like the Avayans and the Koo, lots of reasonably equipped ships were required. the Ane Empire fleet was non HE, did not require RI persons and could be reasonably refit to at least the 3 light year a day standard. The need for the vessels quickly passed as everyone was brought up to speed on technology. A few are still used in system defense about Zarian space. However they proved valuable in filling the immediate need for several years. The other affect was the formation of the Ane History Scouts. An organization to carefully use the JCD and explore. It has its own set of operational directives. Legacy The Ane History Scouts are more careful where they go and who they contact. The repercussions within the 11th dimension have not ceased. They developed their own operational directives. The fleet has been expended and gratefully so. Ane do not readily give a straight answer to where the glut of ships came from. " Blank stare...chew...ear twitch...**You do not want to know.** ---- Meta This event predates any involvement I have with TrekCreative. Hell it predates the internet and personal computers. It was a plot for a story hashed out in the late 1970s that was never written, and never likely to be written. However it remains part of the History of The Ane and Epiphany Trek. Jay said I talked around the event a lot and I needed to write it down, so here it is. Tesral (talk) 08:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Ane Space Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek